


C'est arrivé ainsi...

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Canon, Français | French, Gen, Season/Series 02, crackfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael est à bord d’un petit paquebot croisant au large des côtes de l’Amérique du Sud. C’est arrivé ainsi... (Post-saison 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'est arrivé ainsi...

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit à partir d’un prompt donné pour la deuxième édition de pbff_echange.

Michael est à bord d’un petit paquebot croisant au large des côtes de l’Amérique du Sud. Si un an plus tôt, alors qu’il préparait dans le froid de Chicago l’évasion de Lincoln, on lui avait dit ça, il aurait... Mais il est bel et bien à bord.

C’est arrivé ainsi :

Le sac à dos avec les cinq millions (à quelques centaines de milliers de dollars près)... T-Bag l’a volé à Lincoln. Michael ne sait pas bien comment Linc y est parvenu, mais quand lui-même s’est évadé de Sona – avec un peu d’aide extérieure, certes – Linc avait récupéré le sac. Et l’argent. T-Bag le lui a volé. Lincoln l’a repris, légèrement agacé – "légèrement agacé", chez Lincoln, signifie qu’il a passé une branlée à T-Bag. Celui-ci l’a volé de nouveau, estimant que quelque chose volé dans les règles de l’art lui appartenait de droit. Lincoln a jeté l’éponge et décidé qu’ils (Michael, Sara et lui) feraient mieux de rentrer aux Etats-Unis. Michael a estimé que ce n’était pas un mauvais plan, à un détail près : Lincoln et Sara devaient rentrer aux Etats-Unis, lui, il devait rester là et retrouver T-Bag. Mettre la main sur le sac à dos serait un bonus appréciable, mais secondaire : Michael n’acceptait pas bien l’idée de laisser T-Bag errer dans la nature.

Parce que tout de même... c’était la deuxième fois qu’il s’évadait de prison, et c’était la deuxième fois qu’il était obligé d’emmener Bagwell avec lui. Il espérait vivement que le diction _jamais deux sans trois_ ne se vérifierait pas.

* *

Donc, Michael se trouve sur un petit paquebot croisant au large des côtes de l’Amérique du Sud, et il sait que T-Bag est à bord : le pervers peut bien glisser, se faufiler, se montrer discret, il n’en reste pas moins que Michael sait qu’il est à bord. Il l’a vu.

Le sac à dos avec les quatre millions et quelques ne l’aide pas non plus à passer inaperçu.

* *

Benjamin Franklin est à bord du même petit paquebot croisant au large des côtes de l’Amérique du Sud.

C’est arrivé ainsi :

Il ne n’a pas fait exprès. Franchement. Il pense que la guigne le poursuit : il a embarqué (discrètement) avec Kacee et Deedee histoire de laisser derrière eux le bourbier dans lequel il s’était enferré. Kacee et lui ont pensé que l’Amérique du Sud (ils n’ont pas encore décidé quel pays) serait un endroit comme un autre pour se faire oublier.

Ce que Benjamin avait oublié, c’est la guigne qui le poursuit depuis quelques années : elle se matérialise, à l’aube du quatrième jour de voyage, sous la forme du visage concentré de Michael Scofield. Et Benjamin va être honnête : il sait ce qu’il doit à Scofield. En outre, un petit million de dollars pour repartir de zéro dans un pays encore indéterminé d’Amérique du Sud ne serait pas de refus. C’est juste que la dernière fois qu’il a été question de Scofield et d’argent et de liberté, on lui a demandé de se passer la corde au cou. Il veut dire... littéralement.

Benjamin préférerait que Scofield l’oublie. Mais bien sûr, ce serait sans doute trop demander.

* *

Sucre est à bord du même petit paquebot croisant au large des côtes de l’Amérique du Sud.

C’est arrivé ainsi :

Il a suivi Michael.

Non, vraiment, c’est tout. Il a suivi Michael. Marizcruz a bien poussé une petite gueulante, mais elle a fini par accepter de monter dans le même avion que Sink et Doc’ Sara (en faisant jurer à Sucre de retourner dès que possible au Mexique, où elle le rejoindrait). Sucre a regardé Lincoln partir pour l’aéroport avec les deux femmes et il s’est dit que... ouais, dans l’histoire certains d’entre eux se faisaient quand même avoir en beauté.

Sucre est à bord du paquebot pour aider Michael à mettre la main sur T-Bag.

En théorie.

* *

La première fois que Michael passe sur le pont supérieur, Benjamin et Sucre sont assis au bar et boivent des cocktails ridiculement colorés. Michael leur rappelle qu’il existe un plan (évidemment...) et qu’ils sont censés _tous les trois_ quadriller le bateau pour repérer T-Bag et le remettre entre les mains du capitaine. Ou du commissaire de bord. Enfin, bref, de la personne habilité à arrêter, à bord d’un paquebot de croisière, un tueur pervers (Sucre pense que la nouvelle risque de jeter un froid parmi les passagers, mais il se tait : ce n’est pas comme si Michael avait un jour prêté attention à ses protestations).

« Rassure-moi, Blanche Neige, dit Benjamin à Michael, on garde le fric, quand même ? »

Michael lui lance ce regard bleu acier insondable qui lui permettrait sans doute de gagner une fortune s’il prenait seulement la peine de déposer un copyright dessus.

* *

La deuxième fois que Michael passe sur le pont supérieur, Benjamin et Sucre sont allongés dans des transats et sirotent des cocktails tout aussi ridiculement colorés (de couleurs différentes, toutefois). Michael leur fait de nouveau le coup du regard bleu acier. Non sérieusement... même avec les lunettes de soleil que Michael porte, Sucre sait qu’il le fait.

« On s’assure qu’il ne se réfugie pas par ici, Papi. »

Sucre se demande si le regard ne serait pas noir, maintenant.

* *

Michael a un plan, bien sûr, c’est juste qu’il n’est pas particulièrement élaboré. Il consiste principalement à arpenter les coursives et les ponts et les salles du paquebot en montrant une photo de T-Bag aux passagers et à l’équipage. Il pourrait sans doute inventer un stratagème pour inciter le capitaine à diffuser une annonce, mais T-Bag n’aime pas spécialement la publicité : mettre en lumière sa présence à bord ne pourrait que l’inciter à se cacher un peu plus dans l’ombre.

Donc, Michael arpente le paquebot en montrant la photo. Il s’est de toute façon acquis l’assistance du personnel de bord, qui a promis-juré de le prévenir immédiatement s’ils remarquaient quelque chose de bizarre.

Trois hôtesses et un steward ont déjà eu l’impression que _le type de la photo_ était venu dans leur cabine. Michael est allé voir et a, à leur insistance, soigneusement inspecté les lieux (y compris sous le lit), mais il n’a rien remarqué de suspect.

* *

La troisième fois que Michael passe sur le pont supérieur, Benjamin et Sucre barbotent dans le jacuzzi (leurs cocktails sont désormais rouge orangé et jaune). Michael s’accroupit prudemment près d’eux, attentif à ne pas déraper sur le sol mouillé, et il leur lance un regard accusateur par-dessus de le bord de ses lunettes.

« Relax, Papi, fait Sucre. Le rafiot ne fait pas escale avant deux jours, maintenant. Tu as le temps. Tu crois quoi, qu’il rejoindrait la côte à la nage ? » Michael ne répond pas. Il continue de les fixer, comme s’il avait le pouvoir de les sortir du bain à bulles par la seule force de sa volonté ou de son regard bleu acier insondable. « Pourquoi tu ne viens pas là-dedans ? Ca te détendrait. T’en as besoin, après Fox River, et Sona, et... »

Michael remonte légèrement la manche de sa chemise et tend son avant-bras sous le nez de Sucre.

Tatouages. Pas discrets. Exact.

OK. Hormis le fait que T-Bag est à bord, Sucre saisit le problème, là.

* *

T-Bag est menotté au montant du lit dans la petite infirmerie du paquebot.

C’est arrivé ainsi :

Le médecin de bord est une femme et Michael lui a fait le coup du regard bleu acier ~~insondable~~ velouté et du petit sourire plein d’espoir, puis il lui a montré la photo de T-Bag. Evidemment, quand T-Bag s’est introduit dans l’infirmerie parce qu’il avait besoin de, hum, quelques produits pour sa main (son absence de main), le médecin de bord l’a vu et elle a cafté.

T-Bag est conscient de l’ironie de la situation. Il a pu s’évader grâce à une femme médecin, et il a été repris à cause d’une femme médecin. Le bon côté des choses (T-Bag a appris à voir le bon côté des choses), c’est qu’il est menotté sur un lit ; Michael est assis à deux mètres de lui et veut quelque chose qui est en possession de T-Bag : un sac à dos avec environ cinq millions de dollars dedans, planqué quelque part à bord du paquebot.

Le voyage jusqu’à la prochaine escale promet d’être distrayant.

-FIN-


End file.
